How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019)
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is an animated movie produced by DreamWorks Animation and the sequel to ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' and the third and final installment of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. It was released on February 22, 2019. Plot One year after the events of the previous film, Hiccup, Toothless, and their fellow dragon riders are still rescuing captured dragons and bringing them back to Berk to live in harmony. However, the continued success of the rescues has led to Berk being overpopulated with dragons. Hiccup desires to find the Hidden World, a save haven for dragons which his father Stoick spoke of in his youth. Meanwhile, a Light Fury is captured by warlords and offered to Grimmel the Grisly, an infamous dragon hunter, to use as bait for Toothless for the warlords' use as an alpha. Toothless discovers the Light Fury in the woods and is quickly enamored with her. They bond until the Light Fury senses Hiccup nearby and flies away. Hiccup and Tuffnut also discover traps set for Toothless by Grimmel. Grimmel breaks into Hiccup's house, revealing that he has hunted down every single Night Fury, and seemingly tranquilizes Toothless; it turns out to be a trap and the "Night Fury" was actually Fishlegs. Grimmel escapes, burning Hiccup's house and most of Berk with it. In response, Hiccup rallies the villagers and their dragons to leave Berk and find the Hidden World in hopes of protecting the dragons from hunters. The Berkians discover an island and stop to rest and Hiccup, noting how Toothless' inability to fly on his own, creates an automatic fin melded together with melted dragon scales and offers it to him. Toothless flies off to find the Light Fury, who is at first unimpressed with his humanlike behavior until he draws a picture of her in the sand and they fly off together to an unknown world. Valka, out on scouting patrol, spies Grimmel's army and flies back to warn the Berkians. Hiccup leads the riders to capture Grimmel; the plan fails and they barely escape, though Ruffnut is accidentally left behind and captured. Ruffnut continuously annoys Grimmel until she accidentally reveals the location of the Berkians and Grimmel sets her free, secretly planning to follow and use her to find them. While searching for Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid find the Hidden World, where the Light Fury and Toothless are now ruling together as a couple. The humans are discovered and threatened by the other dragons until Toothless rescues them, and Hiccup realizes that the Hidden World should remain hidden and that humans would be perceived as a threat. Unbeknownst to all, the Light Fury has followed them back to the Berkians. Toothless and the Light Fury are captured by Grimmel, who uses the former's status as the alpha to capture the rest of the dragons and threatens to kill the Light Fury if anyone approaches. With encouragement from Astrid, Hiccup sets out with the dragon riders to rescue Toothless and stop Grimmel and his army. Gliding on wingsuits, they launch a full-out battle during which Hiccup rescues Toothless and Grimmel drugs the Light Fury into obeying his orders. Hiccup and Toothless pursue Grimmel until he tranquilizes Toothless and causes him to fall towards the ocean, but Hiccup frees the Light Fury and implores her to rescue him while he and Grimmel fall towards the ocean. Hiccup loosens his peg leg and Grimmel falls to his death while Hiccup is rescued by the Light Fury and brought back to the island. Realizing that the dragons are not safe in the human world, Hiccup bids farewell to Toothless and all of the Berkians set their dragons free to live in the Hidden World. Toothless brings all of the dragons to his command one last time as the Light Fury leads them all to their new home. Three months later, Hiccup and Astrid marry on the island on which the Berkians have decided to settle. Ten years later, Hiccup, Astrid, and their two children sail across the sea to the edge of the Hidden World. They are greeted by Toothless and the Light Fury, who have mated and had three dragon fledglings. Hiccup introduces his children to the dragons, and then he and Astrid take them flying on Toothless and Stormfly, with the Light Fury and fledglings accompanying them. Hiccup vows that Berkians will guard the secret of dragons until humankind can co-exist peacefully with each other and dragons can return in peace. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III **A.J. Kane as young Hiccup *Cate Blanchett as Valka *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson *Kristen Wiig as Ruffnut Thorston *Justin Rupple as Tuffnut Thorston *Kit Harington as Eret *F. Murray Abraham as Grimmel the Grisly *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson and Ivar the Witless *Ashley Jensen as Phlegma the Fierce *Kieron Elliot as Hoark the Haggard *Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as Ragnar the Rock *James Sie as Chaghatai Khan *Julia Emelin as Griselda the Grevious Int. Ship Names Dragon x Rider Ships *Hiccup/Toothless/Light Fury - Toothlightccup/Hicctoothlight Dragon x Dragon Ships *Toothless/Stormfly/Light Fury - StormFuries/Toothlightfly Pre-Release Information Coming Soon... Videos Pre-Release Images 2nd_HTTYD3_poster.jpg Hidden_World_third_poster.jpg HTTYD3_promo_helmets_on.jpg|The riders in their dragon skin armor Category:Films Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Primary Films